thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Garcia
Gabriel "Geo G." Garcia (born April 5, 1954-November 29, 2000) is an American cartoonist, voice actor, singer, animator and film and television producer, most notably known for his work in film and television, and is the creator of the Geo Universal series (which consists of Geo's World, The Geo Team, and Geo TV) ever since he founded Greenytoons in 1966. He has also worked on the Geo series, Geo TV (the Geo's World spin-off), Sam the Pig, 10 Birds, Cland Ann and the Super Gun Blast ''series. History Geo G. was born at Balzac, Kentucky, in 1954, and when he was an imaginary human, he has directed a lot of films ever since, such as ''Gotta Go Fast in 1988. He is most commonly known for being the creator of the computer-animated series Geo's World. He had founded his own companies, Geo LTD. in 1963, Greenytoons Network (formerly Greenytoons) in 1966, Geo's World Home Entertainment in 1976, Glass Ball Productions (formerly known as The Broken Ball) in 1988, 2BIG3k Animation in 1999, and Geo's World Studios in 2003. Filmography Film Imaginary life Real life Television Imaginary life Real life Short films Bibliography Comic strip series Category:Cast and Crew Category:Humans Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:CaybyJYesJamesFarrYes VGCP UTTP TATF AEDCP HGOP ANDCP: Likes & Dislikes Category:Glassaurus Productions Filmography Category:The City Cartoons (Pilot) End Credits (1990) Category:The City Cartoons Season 1 End Credits (1991-1992) Category:The City Cartoons Season 2 End Credits (1992-1993) Category:The City Cartoons Season 3 End Credits (1993-1994) Category:The City Cartoons Season 4 End Credits (1994-1995) Category:The City Cartoons Season 5 End Credits (1995-1996) Category:The City Cartoons Season 6 End Credits (1996-1997) Category:The City Cartoons Season 7 End Credits (1997-1998) Category:The City Cartoons Season 8 End Credits (1998-1999) Category:The City Cartoons Christmas Special (1999) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Season 9 End Credits (1999-2000) Category:The City Cartoons Season 10 End Credits (2000-2001) Category:The City Cartoons Movie (2001) End Credits Category:Scrat Gets Nuts (2001) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons In The Arctic (2001) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Season 11 End Credits (2001-2002) Category:The City Cartoons Season 12 End Credits (2002-2003) Category:The City Cartoons Season 13 End Credits (2003-2004) Category:The City Cartoons Season 14 End Credits (2004-2005) Category:The City Cartoons Meet The LMNs (2005) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Season 15 End Credits (2005-2006) Category:The City Cartoons Season 16 End Credits (2006-2007) Category:The City Cartoons Season 17 End Credits (2007-2008) Category:The City Cartoons Season 18 End Credits (2008-2009) Category:The City Cartoons Season 19 End Credits (2009-2010) Category:The City Cartoons Season 20 End Credits (2010-2011) Category:The City Cartoons Season 21 End Credits (2011-2012) Category:The City Cartoons Season 22 End Credits (2012-2013) Category:The City Cartoons Movie 2 (2013) End Credits Category:Scrat To The Rescue (2013) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons And The Revenge Of Gumball Watterson (2013) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Halloween Special (2013) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Season 23 End Credits (2013-2014) Category:The City Cartoons' Thanksgiving Party (2014) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Season 24 End Credits (2014-2015) Category:Surviving Sid: The Epicness (2015) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons April Fools Special (2015) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Halloween Special 2 (2015) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Movie 3 (2016) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Season 25 End Credits (2016-2017) Category:The City Cartoons Season 26 End Credits (2017-2018) Category:The City Cartoons Movie 4 (2018) End Credits Category:Surviving Sid 2: The Movie Sequel (2018) End Credits Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (February 2, 1999) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (September 18, 1999) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 8, 2000) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 22, 2000) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 16, 2000) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 22, 2000) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (September 2, 2000) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (January 28, 2001) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 9, 2001) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (September 1, 2001)